Let me tell you about our story
by thalnadhila
Summary: Berawal dari saling ejek, nyaris terpeleset, hingga berakhir seperti ini. Bad ending OR Happy ending? it's your decision
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

 **Kuroko no Basuke, Fujimaki Tadatoshi's property**

 **Om, pinjem tokohnya lagi yaaa~**

 **Story by author thalnadhila**

* * *

*ting tong ting tong~..

Tidak ada jawaban

*ting tong ting tong~..

Huh! Mana si bodoh itu?!

*ting tong ting-

"Aww shut up! What th- kau ternyata," sapa si empunya bel rumah.

"Bakagami! Lama sekali kau buka pintunya!" omelmu pada pemuda di depanmu ini.

"Hehe.. maaf (name)," kata Kagami.

"Terserahlah. Ini, titipan dari Kaa-san untukmu," katamu sambil menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan padanya.

"Sankyu," jawabnya. "Hei masuklah, diluar dingin sekali," tawarnya padamu.

"Sumimasen~" katamu sambil masuk ke dalam apartemen Kagami. Kamu langsung menuju ke ruang tamu Kagami yang sangat sangaatt besaarr itu. Ruang tamu yang hanya terdiri dari beberapa perabotan sederhana seperti LCD TV, meja, sofa dan lemari. Tak lupa beberapa majalah olahraga dan bola basket yang ikut mendekor ruangan tersebut.

"Kagami, kau tidak berniat mendekor ulang ruang tamu rumahmu?" tanyamu pada laki-laki yang sedang berada di dapur yang letaknya tidak jauh dari ruang tamu.

"Yah, mungkin aku akan membeli beberapa bola basket dan kujadikan pajangan rumah," jawab Kagami sekenanya.

"Apa isi otakmu hanya basket saja?" tanyamu agak sinis padanya, yang hanya dijawab cengiran lebar darinya.

Yah, aktivitas seperti inilah yang terjadi jika kalian berdua bertemu. Saling ledek, berceloteh panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume (?), dan masih banyak lainnya.

Penasaran bagaimana awal mulanya interaksi antara dirimu dan Kagami seperti ini bisa terjadi? Baiklah ini dia…~

-...-

 ** _-Flash back, Reader's POV_**

Saat SMA, aku dan Kagami adalah teman dekat. Kalian pasti tidak mengira kan jika aku dan dia bisa menjadi teman dekat seperti ini. Pertama kalinya aku mengenal dirinya ketika hari Senin, tepat 5 menit sebelum upacara, dia berdiri di pembatas pagar atap sekolah dan berteriak bahwa dia akan mengalahkan Kiseki no Sedai dan menjadi nomor satu di Jepang. Oh ayolah, orang bodoh mana yang mau melakukan hal seperti itu?! Maksudku, mengalahkan Kiseki no Sedai. Aku bukan berasal dari SMP Teiko, tapi aku pernah melihat mereka bertanding dan mustahil rasanya mengalahkan mereka.

Setelah adegan berteriak-lantang-di-atap-gedung-sekolah itu, aku kembali dikejutkan jika lelaki itu ternyata satu kelas denganku. Aku lupa jika dia juga mengucapkan kelasnya ketika adegan teriak tersebut:

' _Kagami Taiga, kelas 1B!'_

Apa sebegitu bodohnya aku melupakan hal tersebut?

Interaksi pertamaku dengannya yaitu ketika secara tidak sengaja aku melihatnya bermain basket di gym sekolah. Saat itu aku sedang berkeliling sekolah karena pelajaran di kelas terasa sangat membosankan. Aku mendengar sepatu berdecit dan pantulan bola basket di dalam gym. Karena penasaran, aku pun masuk ke dalam dan menemukan Kagami sedang bermain basket. Sendirian.

Aku pun terkesima dengan gaya permainannya yang sangat hebat itu. Tanpa tahu bahwa sejak tadi ada seseorang yang berada di sampingku dan…

"Ano…"

"HUWAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya dia (yang membuatmu berteriak 8 oktaf akibat sapaannya).

"Eh, kau siapa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu, (name)san," sapanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Kita satu kelas,"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Memang kau duduk dimana?"

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah biasa kok. Di belakang Kagami-kun," jawabnya. Saat itu yang ada di pikiranmu sepertinya anak ini sudah biasa diabaikan. Bukannya jahat, tapi karena hawa tipisnya yang sangaaaattt tipis membuatnya sulit dideteksi.

"Temee! Kalian menganggu latihanku,"

"Apa? Hey aku tidak mengganggu! Aku hanya kebetulan lewat sebelum dikagetkan olehnya," omelmu tidak terima dibilang pengganggu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini?" tanya Kagami padamu.

"Aku bosan di kelas, jadi aku jalan-jalan keliling sekolah," jawabmu enteng.

"Kalian berdua ternyata suka membolos," kata Kuroko.

"Kau juga, buktinya kau juga disini teme!" omel Kagami.

"Aku tidak membolos Kagami-kun. Aku hanya penasaran kenapa (name)san tidak kembali ke kelas."

"Memang dia sekelas dengan kita?" tanya Kagami dan sukses membuatmu sweatdrop.

"Kenalkan, (full's reader name) desu, kelas 1B. Ngomong-ngomong, aku duduk di samping bangkumu, Ba-ka-ga-mi!"

"What th—" tepat disaat Kagami hendak protes atas julukan 'Bakagami' yang baru saja kau ucapkan, sensei datang dan memarahi kami berdua. Berdua? Ya, Kuroko sudah kabur duluan entah kemana. Karena kami berdua ketahuan membolos jam pelajaran, kami berdua dihukum membersihkan kelas.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Bakagami!"

"Jika kau tidak berteriak tadi aku tidak akan ketahuan!"

Dan disinilah kami, berdua, sedang membersihkan kelas. Tak lupa dengan suara-suara kami yang saling melempar ejekan satu sama lain yang memenuhi ruang kelas saat itu.

Saat aku hendak menghapus tulisan yang tinggi di papan tulis, aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan nyaris 'mencium' lantai kelas jika saja Kagami tidak menangkapku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak ap-," jawabku. Ternyata jarak antara wajah kami sangat dekat. Hidung kami nyaris bersentuhan. Tanpa kusadari, muncul semburat kemerahan di kedua pipiku.

'Tampan'. Itulah hal yang kupikirkan ketika melihat wajahnya dari dekat. Dan hal ini juga membuat degup jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

*Thump*thump*thump*

Semoga dia tidak mendengarnya .

"Ano..kenapa kau diam saja? Wajahmu juga memerah? Kau sakit?" tanya Kagami sambil menyentuh punggung tangannya ke arah keningku.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah menolongku, Kagami," kataku sambil berusaha 'melepaskan diri' darinya dan berusaha menghilangkan rona kemerahan di wajahku.

"Hei, ini pertama kalinya kau memanggilku dengan normal," katanya.

"Normal? Memang biasanya aku memanggilmu apa?" tanyaku polos, dan kali ini giliran Kagami yang sweatdrop.

"Kau selalu memanggilku Bakagami," jawabnya polos. Jawabannya itu sontak membuatku tertawa geli.

"Hei! Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanyanya, dan wajahnya itu ya ampun! Lucu sekali! Lihatlah, wajahnya yang sedang marah, menahan malu, dan memerah tampak sangat lucu.

"Haha maaf hanya saja wajahmu itu….pfft- huahahaha!"

"Teme!"

Begitulah kira-kira awal pertemuanku dengannya. Setelah 'peristiwa' itu semakin hari kami semakin dekat. Ditambah ketika aku mulai bergabung di tim basket Seirin sebagai manajer, membuat hubungan kami semakin bertambah dekat. Eits, bukan dekat seperti pacaran, tetapi sahabat. Yaah walau kuakui aku menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar teman dekat. Tetapi jika dia tahu perasaanku yang sesungguhnya, aku takut akan kehilangan dirinya sebagai teman dekatku. Teman dekatku yang berharga.

Tak terasa kami sudah lama menjadi sahabat dekat seperti ini. Orangtuaku pun sudah kenal baik dengan Kagami. Terkadang jika aku dan dia sedang jalan berdua, orang sering menganggap kami berpacaran. Jujur saja, aku senang sekali ketika banyak yang mengira kami berpacaran. Sayangnya, baik aku dan Kagami selalu berkata kami berdua hanya sebatas sahabat dekat. Belum lagi ketika dia sudah menjadi pemain basket profesional, bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana terkenalnya dia bukan? Belum lagi fansgirlnya yang sangaatt banyak. Mungkin saat ini dia memiliki fansgirl yang sama banyaknya (atau mungkin lebih?) dengan pemain basket yang merangkap menjadi model di seberang pulau sana (?). Tak jarang aku mendapat "teror" dari mereka. Tidak terlalu parah, hanya sebatas memintaku menjauhi Kagami lah, atau hanya mencari sensasi lah, dan hal-hal semacam itu lainnya. Awalnya aku diam saja, tetapi lama-lama menggangguku juga. Untungnya Kagami dan teman-temannya sesama atlet basket lainnya seperti Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara dan Akashi menolongku. Well, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika orang yang kau kagumi sering terlihat jalan berdua dengan gadis lain. Disitu kadang saya merasa sedih (?).

-...-

 ** _-Normal POV_**

Sudah masuk jam makan siang dan Kagami menyuruhmu makan siang di rumahnya. Dengan senang hati kamu mengiyakan ajakannya itu. Setelah membantu Kagami menyiapkan makan siang, kalian berdua duduk di meja depan TV yang sedang menampilkan berita tentang Kagami.

 _'_ _Kagami Taiga, pebasket profesional Jepang tertangkap basah sedang bersama seorang wanita...'_

Kamu tidak suka melihat berita seperti itu. Namun, kamu berusaha menyembunyikan ketidaksukaanmu itu, setidaknya di depan Kagami. Kamu pun bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa.

"Hei, siapa lagi wanita yang dekat denganmu?" godamu pada lelaki di sampingmu.

"Hapa? Haku hidak hekat hengan hiahahun ( _Apa? Aku tidak dekat dengan siapapun_ )," jawabnya dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Kau ini menjijikan! Selesaikan dulu makanmu baru bicara!" omelmu.

"Aku tidak dekat dengan siapapun," jawab Kagami enteng.

"Dasar playboy," katamu.

"Hey, aku bukan playboy!" jawabnya tidak terima.

"Hahaha baiklah aku percaya," katamu.

Kalian pun kembali berkutat pada makan siang masing-masing. Setelah makan siang, kamu membantu Kagami membersihkan peralatan makan dan yang lainnya. Jika orang melihat apa yang sedang kalian lakukan ini, mereka pasti mengira kalian pasangan suami istri. Lagipula, kalian berdua juga sudah dewasa. Sudah waktunya untuk, yah, membina hubungan yang lebih lanjut yang terikat di dalam sebuah perkawinan.

-...-

"Kau harus mengutarakan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya (name)chan," kata Momoi.

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku? Aku takut hubungan persahabatanku dengannya hancur," kataku.

"Jika tidak segera kau ungkapkan, bagaimana dia mengetahui perasaanmu? Kau akan menyesal ketika Taiga menggandeng wanita lain," goda Alex dan sukses membuatmu syok (?).

"T-tidak mungkin!"

"Kalau begitu, katakan perasaanmu padanya. Segera!" perintah Riko.

Saat ini kami berempat (aku, Riko, Momoi, dan Alex) sedang berada di sebuah kafe. Anggap saja GDO (Girl's Day Out). Diluar basket, kadang kami berempat sering berkumpul dan berbincang santai. Namanya juga wanita.

"Tapi, apa harus aku duluan yang mengutarakan perasaanku? Maksudku, aku kan perempuan dan, yah kalian tahu kan jika perempuan yang mengatakan perasaan mereka duluan…"

"Jika kau tetap diam begitu saja, kau tidak tahu kan bagaimana perasaannya padamu?" kata Momoi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'_ _Jika kau tetap diam begitu saja, kau tidak tahu kan bagaimana perasaannya padamu?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **Haii semuaaaa~ ini fanfict terbaru dari saya setelah sekian lama bertapa di gunung di ujung sana (?)**

 **Fanfict ini special buat TL, the one who suddenly ask me to write the story about her fav chara -" anggep aja ini juga kado buat ulang taunmu yang entah kapan terjadi hahaha**

 **Belakangan ini jarang buka fanfict, karena kesibukan di duna nyata yang bener2 sibuknya dengan tugas de el el itulah.**

 **Anyway, review/ comment, pls?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo semuaa~~ setelah menghilang beberapa hari/ halah, akhirnya ada satu ff saya yang update. Seneng rasanya setelah bingung kesana kemari cari inspirasi, ditambah Kurobas udah tamat itu rasanya nyesek pake banget. Duh sedih!**

 **Ini chapter kedua. Silahkan~~**

* * *

 _'Jika kau tetap diam begitu saja, kau tidak tahu kan bagaimana perasaannya padamu?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _\- Reader's POV_**

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, kata-kata Momoi terus saja terngiang di kepalaku. Uuhh membuatku pusing saja! Tapi, aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan Kagami padaku. Kami bersahabat sejak SMA, dan kami sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Sejauh yang kutahu, dia belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan manapun. Ketika SMA, dia bahkan pernah membuat Momoi menangis karena ketidak-pekaannya. Selain aku dan Riko, aku tidak pernah melihatnya berbicara dengan gadis lain. Jika kalian ingin mengatakan dia pernah berciuman dengan Alex, ibarat sebuah kaset rekaman yang diputar terus menerus. Hey, itu berita basi. Dan sialnya, Alex juga pernah menciumku di depan Kagami. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikannya, tetapi saat itu aku melihat wajahnya sangat merah, entah dia marah, atau malu aku tidak tahu. Dan dia juga mengatakan "Don't kiss her again, never!" sambil menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

-...-

.

.

.

Hari ini Kagami dan yang lain ada pertandingan melawan tim yang sangat kuat. Dan yah, sudah menjadi kebiasaannya jika berhadapan dengan lawan yang kuat dia tidak bisa tidur. Lihatlah warna matanya sama dengan warna rambutnya. Dia memang tidak berubah banyak semenjak SMA, kecuali dia sekarang terlihat semakin tinggi, dan tampan dimataku.

"(name)…" panggil Kagami.

"Ah iya, ada apa?"

"Ano…setelah pertandingan ini selesai, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Hmm… tidak ada sih. Mungkin aku langsung pulang ke rumah," jawabku. "Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau mampir ke rumahku untuk makan malam? Kau mau kan?"

"Baikla—" sebelum aku selesai menjawab, tiba-tiba datanglah segerombolan makhluk tak diundang yang mengintrupsi obrolan kami.

"Hoy Bakagami, kau tidak mengajak kami makan malam juga?" tanya Aomine.

"Kagami-kun, kenapa kau hanya mengajak (name)san saja? Kau menghianati teman-teman se timmu," kata Kuroko.

"Kagamicchi kau tidak mengajak kami? Hidoii-ssu!"

"Kagami, aku juga lapar…~~~"

"Setelah lelah bertanding pasti kita semua lapar. B-bukan berarti aku juga mau nodayo!"

"Semuanya, abaikan soal makan malam. Sebentar lagi pertandingan dimulai," kata Akashi yang membuyarkan obrolan makan malam barusan. Bisa kulihat wajah kesal muncul di wajah Kagami. Dasar, mereka memang tidak pernah berubah sejak SMA.

Tak lama kemudian pertandingan dimulai. Tampak tim kami berhasil mengambil alih bola dari tim lawan. Dan tak lama kemudian, Kagami berhasil mencetak skor pertama untuk tim setelah menerima pass dari Kuroko dan melakukan dunk. Inilah bagian favoritku ketika melihatnya bermain basket. Dia terlihat sangat keren ketika melakukan dunk.

Tim lawan tidak tinggal diam, mereka langsung mengambil skor yang telah dicuri oleh tim kami. Ini bukan pertandingan yang mudah. Meskipun begitu, Kagami dan yang lain tetap berusaha sekeras mungkin dan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan mereka untuk meraih kemenangan. Dan pada akhirnya, tim kamilah yang menang dengan skor 113-91. Dan seperti yang tadi dikatakannya. Setelah pertandingan selesai, kami segera meluncur ke apartemen Kagami.

Kami? Ya, kami se-mu-a. semua anggota tim.

.

.

.

.

 **Sesampainya di rumah Kagami… -** ** _\- Normal POV_**

"Kagami…~~~ cepatlah sedikit aku lapar...~~"

"Kagami-kun, kau mau membuat kami mati kelaparan?"

"Berapa lama lagi? Aku lapar," keluh Aomine.

"Sabar dikit kenapa," omel Kagami. Saat ini apartemen Kagami dipenuhi oleh segerombol makhluk warna-warni yang numpang makan di rumah mantan _ace_ Seirin ini.

"Maaf (name), padahal aku yang mengundangmu untuk makan malam tapi sekarang kau malah membantuku menyiapkan makan malam untuk makhluk-makhluk itu."

"Haha tidak apa. Lagipula ini menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian semua," katamu.

'Setidaknya meskipun ada banyak orang tapi masih ada kau.' Katamu dalam hati.

Dan acara makan malam pun dimulai. Karena mereka semua atlet profesional, dan beberapa diantara mereka makan dengan porsi yang tidak normal (tahu lah siapa), kamu dan Kagami menyiapkan masakan dengan porsi yang sangat sangaaatt banyak sekali. Melebihi porsi untuk 8 orang. Dan ajaibnya, semua makanan itu habis (Eits, kamu juga kebagian makan kok, mereka tidak sejahat itu).

Setelah makan malam selesai, kalian istirahat dan ngobrol santai di ruang tamu Kagami. Karena besok tidak ada pertandingan, mereka ngobrol agak lama di rumah Kagami.

Malam semakin larut dan para atlet basket itu belum juga merasa ngantuk. Kamu yang tidak kuat menahan rasa kantukmu akhirnya tanpa kamu sadari kamu tertidur di sofa Kagami.

"Are, (name)chin tidur," kata Murasakibara yang menarik perhatian mereka. Kamu pun menjadi pusat perhatian para atlet tampan itu (?)

"Ini sudah malam dan wajar saja dia tertidur nodayo."

"Kalau begitu kami pamit pulang, dan tolong jaga (name)," kata Akashi.

"Jangan melakukan apapun pada (name)san, Kagami-kun."

"Kuroko teme, apa maksudmu?!" Kagami mulai marah, tapi ditahan karena takut membangunkanmu.

Dan setelah bocah-bocah tersebut pulang, Kagami menelepon ibumu dan mengatakan jika kamu tertidur di rumahnya.

" _Moshi-moshi?_ " sapa pemilik suara di ujung telepon sana.

" _Konbawa, nyonya (last-name)san._ "

" _Are…Kagami-kun? Lama tidak berjumpa, apa kabar?_ "

" _Baik nyonya (last-name)san. Ano, (name) tertidur di apartemenku…_ " belum selesai Kagami menjelaskan, ibumu langsung berkata.

" _Ah begitu. Tolong jaga (name) ya. Mulai hari ini sampai besok aku dan suamiku pergi ke luar kota selama dua hari satu malam._ "

" _Baiklah nyonya (last-name)san. Sampaikan salamku untuk tuan (last-name)san._ "

Setelah memberitahu ibumu, Kagami menghampirimu yang tertidur pulas di sofanya. Kagami melihat dan memperhatikan wajah tidurmu. Wajahmu terlihat sangat damai dan tenang. Awalnya dia hanya menunjuk-nunjuk pipimu dengan jarinya, tapi lama kelamaan dia mulai mencubit pipimu dan kau hanya berguman "Mmm…" lalu merubah posisi tidurmu. Setelah puas di pipi, Kagami menggodamu lagi dengan menutup hidungmu hingga kamu kesulitan bernafas, dan kemudian melepasnya. Kamu sedikit terbangun tapi kemudian tidur lagi.

"Kau pasti lelah," kata Kagami.

Karena takut kamu kedinginan, Kagami menggendong tubuhmu ala bridal style ke kamarnya dan menidurkanmu di ranjang miliknya.

"Entah kenapa, rasanya damai sekali melihat wajahmu ketika tidur (name)," gumam Kagami.

Untuk beberapa saat, Kagami terus memperhatikan wajahmu yang sedang tertidur. Sampai pada akhirnya timbul keinginan Kagami untuk melakukan sesuatu padamu. Perlahan tapi pasti, dia mendekatkan wajahnya padamu. Semakin dekat daann…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Taigaaa I'm homeee~~~"

Oh crap! Alex tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar Kagami dan melihat jarak antara wajah Kagami dengan wajahmu sangaatt dekat. Dilihat dari sudut pandang Alex, Kagami terlihat sedang menciummu.

"My bad Taiga. Kau tahu, mencium seorang gadis ketika tertidur itu termasuk kejahatan."

"Alex! I-ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat! K-kapan kau d-datang?" Kagami mulai panik sendiri, dan wajahnya sangaatt merah seperti warna rambutnya.

"Hee~ kau sudah besar rupanya. Well, aku tidak keberatan kau berpacaran dengan (name)," kata Alex sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Jadi, apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan?"

"Teme, apa maksudmu?!" dan terjadilah pertarungan adu mulut antara Alex vs Kagami. Adu mulut secara bisik-bisik tentunya, karena takut membangunkanmu. Kamu tidak tahu jika malam itu terjadi debat capres di dalam kamar Kagami (?).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Sekiaaannn tunggu chapter selanjutnya dari author yaaaa, hiks :'(**

 **Sejujurnya saya bingung antara mau lanjut ff apa enggak. Seperti yang udh pernah dibahas di ff Karya Seni, karena manga dan anime Kurobas udah tamat takutnya pembacanya udah pada pergi semua ('3')**

 **Tolong sepatah dua patah katanya yaa hehehe *maksa***

 **Oke, saya akan kembali ke gunung lagi untuk bertapa (?)**


End file.
